


let's be sinners

by Anonymous



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it's wrong, so wrong that they ended up in this situation. tim blames the insatiable way harry had acted towards him, back when he was pikachu.or, the one where tim and harry fuck.





	let's be sinners

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't seen the movie yet but i heard spoilers about the ending and while i was shipping tim/pikachu before... i wasn't gonna let That endng stop me. (justice & ryan would make a hot pair. sue me.)

it's wrong, so wrong that they ended up in this situation. tim blames the insatiable way harry had acted towards him, back when he was pikachu. never holding back, always acting so bold and speaking his mind, knowing no other humans would understand him. tim had gotten himself off several times at the thought of that voice telling him how he’d fuck him, right there in the middle of the city streets, with all anyone else being able to hear is a high-pitched “pika pika”.

but now he doesn't even  _ need _ those fantasies, as pikachu is no longer a furry little critter but now a full-grown man - tim’s  _ father _ , but somehow that doesn't rid him of his attraction. he hadn't seen his father in  _ years _ , he’d gone missing so long ago. he aged quite well.

“ _ fuck, _ ” tim says as a particularly hard thrust has harry’s cock brushing against his prostate. tim’s eyes fall shut. he can feel his orgasm getting close.

harry must feel it too, tim’s hole tightening around him, his blunt nails digging into the skin of his back. harry runs a hand through tim’s hair, brushing a kiss against his cheek.

“it’s okay,” he says. “daddy's got you. you can let go now.”

and tim does, coming with a shout, tears running down his face from the pleasure of it all. he comes to with the feeling of harry peppering kisses across his face - over his forehead, against his eyelids, down his cheeks, and, finally, a quick, chaste kiss against his lips.

for a moment, tim wants to ask if harry finished too, no longer feeling him inside his ass. but then he notices the wetness there instead, dripping out of him, and that's answer enough.

“i missed you,” tim says when he finally catches his breath. harry laughs, the sound vibrating against the side of tim’s neck, where he leaves a kiss.

“i missed you too, baby boy,” harry says, lifting his head to look down at his son. tim smiles. harry smiles back, and kisses him.


End file.
